Into the west
by llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll
Summary: tributo a Sirius XD con la canción de ROTK ... tuve que resubirlo gracias al unico review que tenia
1. Into the west

Disclaimer: Haber... la canción es Into the west, extraída de la BSO de ERDR cantada por Annie Lennox y la musica me parece es de Howard Shore, no tengo idea quien tiene los derechos sobre la canción, que al principio no me gustaba pero bueno cuando vi la peli (haahahahah) la famosa cancioncita me hizo llorar bastante y ahora la escucho todo el día, he de decir que me emociona la letra por eso puse la traducción (hecha por mí asi que si hay algo malo me mandan un review o un mail y me lo corrigen y de ahí lo cambio).  Los personajes son de Rowling (yo no habría hecho lo que ella hizo y mi queridisimo que uds ya saben quien es todavía estaría vivito) y bueno mmmm hay un fragmento que es de Tolkien lo saqué de ESDLA;ERDR, libro VI capítulo 9 Los puertos grises.  

Parece que nada es mío para variar. Y bueno... esto lo escribí por aburrimiento (estoy sin internet) pena (se terminó ESDLA) y sin fines de lucro (aunque insisto si alguien quiere que me lucre wuaaaaa no me niego XD)

Y para finalizar... creo que este es el disclaimer más largo que he visto en toda mi vida.

****

ATENCION: SPOILER SI NO SABES QUIEN MUERE EN EL 5° LIBRO DE HP NO LO LEAS.****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Into the west**

_Lay down,  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end.        _

_Tiende,  
tu cabeza dulce y cansada.  
Cae la noche  
al viaje final debes venir_

.

.

Con la llegada de Dumbledore todos se habían paralizado, pero yo seguí luchando con Bella, tenía que hacerla pagar su deuda, prometí que me vengaría cuando ella convenció a mi hermano menor que se hiciera mortífago, quizás nunca me llevé bien con él... pero en el fondo lo quería, y por la culpa de ella ahora estaba muerto. 

Mientras esquivaba un rayo de luz roja enviado por ella, aproveché para burlarme.

-Vamos! puedes hacerlo mejor! -grité mientras me reía de ella.

Sleep now  
dream-of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
from across a distant shore.                           

_Duerme ahora  
sueña con quienes antes vinieron  
Están llamando  
del lado opuesto de una costa lejana._

Y en el silencio de la sala retumbó mi voz. Pero en ese momento me di cuenta que uno de sus ataques había logrado alcanzarme en el pecho. Quedé inmóvil, atónito y sonriente. 

Empecé a caer, vi la mueca triunfante en su cara y luego seguí cayendo. 

_Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
all of your fears will pass away.                     _

_¿Por qué lloras?  
¿Qué hacen estas lágrimas sobre tu faz?  
Pronto verás  
que todos tus miedos lejos pasarán._

Dicen que cuando se está a punto de morir toda la vida pasa ante tus ojos. Creo que así fue.

_Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping.                           _

_Seguro en mis brazos  
solo estás durmiendo._

Me encontré recordando los momentos que viví junto a mis amigos. Cuando descubrimos el secreto de Remus, nuestra transformación en animagos, cuando paseabamos bajo la capa invisible de James. Recordé cuando me fui de mi casa y me quedé con James y cuando salimos de Hogwarts y empezamos a estudiar para aurores.

_What can you see  
on the horizon?  
why do the white gulls call?                            _

_¿Qué puedes ver  
en el horizonte?  
¿Por qué las blancas gaviotas llaman?_

.

Vislumbré el matrimonio de James con Lily, el nacimiento de Harry y su bautizo. 

Recorrieron mi mente los días en que nos enfrentabamos a mortífagos, escapábamos y escondíamos y cuando supimos que mi mejor amigo estaba en peligro. Mi desconfianza en Remus y cuando hicimos el encantamiento fidelio. Y cuando cambiamos los papeles con Wormtail. Vi de nuevo la casa destruída e incluso me pareció oír el llanto de Harry mientras observaba los cuerpos inertes de sus padres. Que miraban al cielo sin expresión alguna, más que desesperación.

Across the sea  
a pale moon rises  
the ships have come  
to carry you home.                                          

_A través del mar  
asciende la pálida luna  
Los barcos vendrán  
para llevarte a casa._

Recordé cuando Hagrid me quitó a Harry y cuando me propuso vengarme de Peter. El momento en que él los engañó a todos y yo no pude hacer más que reírme y resignarme a pasar años en prisión.

Sentí a los dementores a mi alrededor, mi juicio, si así se le pudo haber llamado, y mis largos días de oscuridad y soledad en Azkaban, cuando me hundía en mi propia mente y no podía escapar de ella.

_And all will turn to silver glass  
a ligth on the water  
all souls pass                                                   _

_Y todo se tornará plateado cristal  
Una luz en el agua  
Pasan todas las almas_

Cuando escapé, cuando encontré a Harry y le conté la verdad, cuando recuperé la amistad de Remus  y casi atrapamos a Pettigrew y cuando mi ahijado me ayudó a escapar.

Los días que viví escondiéndome con Buckbeack el hipogrifo y todo el tiempo que tuve que estar encerrado en la casa de mi difunta madre.

_Hope fades  
into the world of night  
through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time                                 _

_Cae la esperanza  
en el mundo de la noche  
cayendo entre sombras   
fuera de tiempo y memoria. _

Volví a la realidad cuando creí que ya llegaba al suelo, pero descubrí que estaba atravesando el velo roto que colgaba del arco.

Fue como si un fuerte viento me envolviera y me transportara a otro lugar, seguí pensando en Harry y en que no podía dejarlo solo. No ahora que corría tanto peligro.

_Don't say  
we have come now to the end   
white shores are calling  
you and I will meet again.                               _

_No digas  
ahora vamos hacia el fin  
playas blancas llaman  
tú y yo nos volveremos a ver_

No veía nada, pero no estaba oscuro. No sentía.

_And you'll be here in my arms   
just sleeping                                                    _

_Y aquí estarás en mis brazos  
solo durmiendo_

Hasta que sentí en el aire una fragancia y oí cantos. Y me pareció que la cortina de lluvia gris se transformaba en plata y cristal y que el velo se abría y ante él aparecían unas playas blancas, y más allá un país lejano y verde a la luz de un rápido amanecer.

_What can you see  
on the horizon?  
why do the white gulls call?                            _

_¿Qué puedes ver  
en el horizonte?  
¿Por qué las blancas gaviotas llaman?_

Si esto es la muerte, me dije, no parece tan malo. Pero añoraba saber que Harry estaba bien y el hermoso paisaje no me generaba otra cosa que nostalgia y culpa por no haber cumplido mi promesa.

Across the sea  
a pale moon rises  
the ships have come  
to carry you home       

_A través del mar  
asciende la pálida luna  
vendrán los barcos  
para llevarte a casa _

Y repentinamente un pensamiento alentó mi corazón y lo repetí en voz alta antes de atravesar completamente el velo.

-Nos volveremos a ver Harry Potter.

_And all will turn silver glass  
a light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
into the west.                                       _

_Y todo se tornará plateado cristal  
una luz en el agua  
Grises barcos pasan  
hacia el oeste._


	2. contesto reviews

Holaaaaaaa.... bueno... resubi el capitulo XD para que quedara mejor y respondo mis reviews  
  
sara fenix black: holaaaaa ¿fuiste tu quien me envio un review y luego lo perdi de casualidad?? Sorry XD bueno gracias por haber leido uno de mis desvaríos chau  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy: hola... bueno la canción es "Into the west" sale en la banda sonora de El retorno del rey es la numero 19 cantada por Annie Lennox... te agregare... XD gracias por leer  
  
Luna-Lupina: hola ahahahaha me encanta esa canción XD y que bueno que tambien te guste bueno.. gracias por tu review  
  
Adiosin 


End file.
